


Edward Nygma Cobblepot

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Ejaculate, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Far from everything, Oswald and Edward enjoy their honeymoon.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Alone in the world...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I translate my fanfic into English so I hope everything is understandable.

Edward was comfortably lying on his stomach with his eyes closed as the sea breeze slowly swept his hair. He slowly began to fall asleep listening to the sea. The sound of the waves sinking heavily, he felt as if the foam was forming in his brain. It was nice to be alone in the world for a moment, lying on his big beach towel. The fine sand around him burned him while being gentle on the tips of his feet. Sometimes he dug small holes in the sand with his toes when he stretched and then fell back into a light sleep. It was so hot and it was good to be away from Gotham for a while. Edward clenched his left fist once again to feel the golden ring he was wearing and smiled thinking of his marriage to Oswald. They had celebrated their union three weeks before coming to this paradise island. Of course, his rich husband had reserved part of the beach for them and they stayed in the most expensive suite of a luxurious hotel. He had not skipped over the means of course and refused to make any effort during this stay. Everything was owed to him and he just had to snap his fingers to get a drink.  
But today, Oswald decided to be completely alone with his husband. No need for a waiter this time, he was out looking for cocktails himself. He was impatient at the bar while waiting for his order and when finally he was served, he cast a disdainful glance at the bartender. He only thought of one thing: being with Edward on the beach and admiring the horizon while sipping his drink that had taken a long time to arrive! Fortunately, the hotel was close to the sea and he distinguished the silhouette of The Riddler who sleeped while waiting him. It was rare for Oswald to move for him, even if it was just a drink. It was usually Edward who went to fetch him a glass while Oswald waited lasciviously, thanking him with his sweet voice. Edward was in love with that smooth tone. If he needed a drink when he asked for it, he would be the first to jump at the opportunity to hear his first name slip under Penguin’s tongue. So to thank him for this little attention, he was waiting for him with a surprise. He was anxious to see what effect it would have on his husband. Edward saw him coming and he lowered his sunglasses slightly on his nose. Oswald was only wearing a thin linen shirt and black beach shorts. Despite the lack of clothing on him, he was still as pale and had a sunburn on his pointed nose. He also took off his sunglasses and placed them on the top of his head. Oswald had trouble realizing what he was seeing and was not sure it was real. However, it was his husband Edward Nygma Cobblepot who was there, lying without his bathing suit. He was completely naked on his beach towel, giving him his best seductive eyes.

"Thank you, Ozzie." He exclaimed, taking the glass he gave him. "It’s so hot in here, it will do me good."  
"It's hot, doesn’t it?" He said, settling beside him on the sand.

He stretched his weakest leg and thrust it a little into the sand while observing Edward’s body. He was beautiful, he was so beautiful and even more so. They drank like kings in the middle of their private beach. Of course, Oswald had made sure that they were out of sight. No one was allowed to see them on their honeymoon and especially not if Edward stripped himself like that. He was only doing it for him, he knew it. So Oswald gently ran the tips of his fingers on Edward’s back and he shivered. He moved his pelvis slightly and pretended to moan to excite him a little. Oswald straddled him and grabbed the sunscreen. He poured it on his tanned back and spread it out properly. His man deserved the best after all he had done for him despite his mistakes. Oswald gently lowered his hands to his buttocks and began to massage them with sunscreen. This time, Edward panted for real and arched as he could. 

"You’re going to have your butt tan" Oswald said.  
"Indeed. Unlike you, I don't intend to remain pale" He mocked.  
"Say that to my sunburn" He replied. "I can give you one if you wish" He added, spanking him.  
"Ah!" Edward screamed, trying to turn around.  
"No, no. You stay here" Oswald ordered, spreading his buttocks.

The King of Gotham lay down on The Riddler while holding his cheeks apart. He kissed them, bit them before slipping his tongue between them. Edward let slip an exclamation that said a lot about his excitement and plunged his head into his beach towel. Penguin twirled his tongue on his burning ring, breaking into him with his saliva. The more Edward moaned, the more he licked him until he begged him to take him. Oswald straightened up enough to allow his index finger to penetrate him and as soon as he had pulled in a phalanx his lover impaled himself on it. Edward established himself the rhythm on his finger by resting on his elbows to masturbate at the same time. As for Oswald, he grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled on his head to straighten him even more. 

"You like that, don’t you, Eddie?"  
"God, yes..." He breathed with difficulty.  
"And this, what do you think, my dear?" He asked, inserting a second finger into him.  
"Ah! Yes... yes... Oswald!" He cried as he cum.  
"Good boy" He whispered in his ear, biting his lobe.

Then he released his head and gently removed his fingers. Oswald stretched out on the hot sand, closing his eyes. Edward wrapped his beach towel and as he was always ten strokes ahead since he was a genius, he had planned another, just in case... However, he did not want to get dressed right away.

"Hey Oswald?" He said. "I am long and hard. What am I?"  
"What?" He replied quickly, turning to him.  
"My dick" He assured, offering him his most beautiful smile.

He lured him to him at the same time and trapped him by surrounding his hips with his long legs. Oswald was starting to look red, so he put him sunscreen on his face and also on his arms to be sure. He took his time when he applied it to his hands and kissed his palms. Then they drank a few more sips of their cocktails before Edward captured his lips. He embraced him tenderly, clearing a path for his tongue and slowly circled it around that of his partner. Oswald had never kissed anyone before, so every kiss of Edward warmed him. He was not yet accustomed to this and always hoped to feel this comfort alongside the one he loved more than anything. They were alone in the world on this beach, the sunset behind them and their erections dangerously approached each other.


	2. ...And together forever

The night had fallen at the same time that Oswald had squeaked. His penis was compressed against Edward’s, who kept rubbing their cocks. The heat of the day was suddenly extinguished with the last ray of sunshine to give way to the fresh of the night. Oswald became even more close to him because of the wind that had surprised him. He cradled him a little in his arms, still naked despite the moon reflected on the sea. 

"Are we going back to the hotel?" Oswald asked, knowing the answer.  
"Let me get dressed first, unless you wish the whole hotel to see me naked" He said ironically.  
"Of course not, you're mine."  
"Don’t play with your possessiveness, Oswald" He warned him, putting on his bathing suit.  
"You have been mine since I frozen you and exposed you in my club" He recalled.  
"You mean when you humiliated me for five months?" Edward mocked, putting on his tank top.  
"It doesn’t ring a bell" Oswald replied, taking his hand. "But that means that you are my husband and no one has the right to approach you" He continued by kissing his wedding ring. "You’re not aware of your beauty and charisma, Edward."  
"You doubt my faithfulness?" He asked.  
"I worry about those who might approach you" He confessed.  
"I have eyes only for my little bird" He reassured him by kissing him on the forehead.

They reconcilated after the Gotham War, it became a game between them to remember their past idiocies. So they went hand in hand to their hotel room and took a shower. They then dined in one of the restaurants near the hotel after putting on their clothes. Oswald wore the same shirt and added a colourful scarf around the neck and straight pants. As for Edward, he had put on a smock and a light trousers with hems. They exchanged about the island during dinner and did not realize that many people watched them. Oswald moved away a few centimeters and removed his hand from Edward’s. He quickly analyzed the situation and laughed. There was no disgust or mockery in their eyes. No, there was fascination, longing.

"What's so funny? Everyone is looking at us" Oswald remarked in a mean tone.  
"Everyone is looking at us because we are beautiful, silly" He replied.  
"Because you are beautiful" He whispered for himself.  
"I've heard you and you are mistaken. You are magnificent, Oswald" He concluded by taking his hand.

They found their bed quite late after a few glasses of champagne and threw themselves on each other. Oswald frantically rubbed his butt against Edward’s erection. He grabbed his pelvis and quickly undressed him. He got rid of his own clothes at the same time and took the lube.

"Wait, you have to see my last surprise" Oswald exclaimed, stopping him.

He stood up and pushed Edward onto the bed. Then he undressed completely and to the delight of The Riddler, Oswald wore black lingerie as well as heart-shaped pasties. The lace sublimated his curves and Edward masturbated while admiring him.

"Do you like it?" Oswald asked, blushing.  
"Enormously, my love" He breathed, tightened his erection.

Edward put his hands on his hips and played a little with the lace between his fingers. He laid a few kisses on it and gradually went up to the pasties. He turned his tongue around, tracing the shape of the heart with his saliva before gently lowering his husband’s black panties which were deformed by a lump. He threw him on the bed and bit his buttocks without any restraint. Edward then spread lube on his hole and on his own penis. He placed his erection between his cheeks and slipped it without penetrating him. Oswald panted very hard and arched to feel the harshness of his husband. His face and chest were pressed to the mattress while his back was fully raised and leaned against Edward’s dick. He wanted more and he jumped when he felt Edward’s index finger in him. He did not wait any longer to press his finger against his prostate and revelled in the little cries of Oswald. They were sometimes acute and then grave and it kept changing according to the strength that Edward put in his index finger. He could hear Penguin whispering to him to put a second finger into him and immediately said, immediately done. Oswald was moaning louder and louder, demanding Edward’s entire body. Then slowly, he took him doggy-style, sinking his whole length deep inside him. He was so tight, so sweaty that Edward could immediately cum into him.

"Tell me that you love me" He said with a chopped voice, tumbling him.  
"I love you, Edward" Oswald murmured between two moans.  
"You want to come?" He asked.  
"Yes!"  
"I will destroy you" He roared, smashing his glans against his prostate.   
"Ah! Ed, yes!" He screamed, rolling his eyes, so ecstatic.

Oswald even drooled on the mattress, unable to control himself. Every stroke of Edward’s kidney sounded like an explosion, worse than the grenade he had received, and it was better than anything. He faintly managed to sigh the name of his lover until reaching a poignant orgasm. At the same time he contracted his muscle around Edward’s dick. Without further delay, he joined him in his pleasure by lying on him, his face buried in his raven-hair.

Edward still had trouble realizing that he was married to Oswald Cobblepot. He had his name now and knew the true meaning of his feelings. He loved him. He loved him like crazy despite everything that had happened between them. He loved him so much that he did not hesitate for a second to marry him. So he was going to enjoy their honeymoon far away from Gotham and if it were up to him, he would stay here forever.


End file.
